


the Fighter and the Pacifist

by FracturedFairyTales



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Green Lanterns, M/M, Superheroes, Twins, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedFairyTales/pseuds/FracturedFairyTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hal Jordan had kids, but said kids were raised by a different man? And their mother wasn't exactly the bravest person around, so he never found out until years later when they ended up being chosen by Green Lantern rings, a special set made for twins. But what if the twins had different views, personalities. What would happen then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Fighter and the Pacifist

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from FanFic, don't mind me...

Johnny doesn’t know whether she wanted to laugh or cry at the moment.

She always knew that when worst comes to worst--and it just so happens to involve them, Johanna would pick running away, as far away as she could, over facing whatever problem presents itself, big or small. And maybe that’s why Johnny didn’t love her mother as much as a daughter--she--should. Maybe that’s why she and Vic were never as close as they were supposed to be as twins, because he loved their mother and she loved their adoptive father.

Who turned out to be the problem Johanna was trying to run from.

Turned out Daddy had been Scarecrow all along, and that was something that hadn’t surprised her as much as it should have. But then she had seen little signs that he’d been hiding something from her, seen little flashes of something else in his eyes. She knew something was up when he started leaving her in his office and going somewhere, when he told her not to follow him at certain times or had her distracted by something.

But when the news came out and Johanna seen it, she’d wanted nothing more then to turn the TV off and hide from the people who wanted answers and the news who wanted whatever they could get, but Johnny had pushed her out of the way and protected their asses and watched every night as everyone in Gotham insulted her Daddy, calling him insane and throwing him in Arkham.

And maybe it was true, maybe he was insane. But that didn’t warrant how betrayed Johanna was, how she started to treat him afterwards before simply cutting him from her life and trying to cut him from their lives.

But Johnny hadn’t listened to her; had ignored her words of warning and the sounds of her frustration. Her brother, on the other hand…Vic was easily swayed by Johanna’s words. He was too much of a push over, a follower, to really come to his own decisions and stick by them--but maybe that was one of the reasons why they didn’t really get along, because where he was patient, she was restless. Where he was quiet, she was loud.

They were complete opposites and Johnny didn’t know if Johanna and Vic were ever really family to her like Daddy is.

She didn’t know if it was because of their personalities or Johanna’s influence that placed a wedge between them both, or maybe it was the fact that they were twins but they had different surnames.

She was named Jonathan Crane, because her mother was too hopped up on drugs and too tired to care--or maybe she never cared, maybe they weren‘t really anything to her-- and he was named Victoria Jordon. And whether they liked it or not, Johnny thought of herself as a Crane-not a Mulwain or Jordon, she was a Crane and happy about it.

And maybe that’s what put a wedge between her and Johanna, maybe it’s not who she is but who she chose to be.

But that didn’t make any more sense then anything else.

It could be because Johanna was weak. 

Johnny knew she and Vic were unplanned, unwanted but Johanna hadn’t enough guts to abort them or even tell their biological father about them, so like everything else that scared her; She ran away, away from their biological father and his family, to Daddy, unable to face…unable to face what had happened, the events that lead to them?

Maybe it was a little simpler then that. Maybe the wedge was because Johanna didn’t have a backbone, didn’t fight for what she wanted. Not like her, Johnny always fought for what she wanted, she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and be who she is.

Johnny shook her head and simply watched as Johanna drove away without a backwards glance at her, simply staring straight forward.

Vic had been reluctant at Johanna‘s news and had been dragging his feet because for all they were different, they loved each other and he didn‘t want to just up and abandon her like Johanna was willing to. Johnny could still see the reluctance in his expression as he turned around in his seat, knew he needed to watch her and the place he called home for so long disappear just like she needed to see them drive away from her and the love, the family, the familiar they were leaving.

Amber meet hazel and there was goodbye in their eyes.

Johnny smirked in amusement to herself, silently wishing she could share her thought as she raised her right hand in a final goodbye wave and watched as Vic did the same from the quickly disappearing vehicle.

Maybe they weren’t as separated as she had originally thought.

She turned when the car turned a corner and disappeared from her sight, walking up into the apartment that had been home for her since birth. It was more empty then it should be, but having four people in a three bedroom apartment did get pretty cramped sometimes.

Especially since they were all busy doing something.

Painting, working, singing and dancing. Late nights and family bonding. Reading.

Still, it was odd to see only her own stuff and a few of Daddy’s stuff in the space that used to be cluttered with paints and pictures and everything else that spelled Vic and Johanna.

It didn’t make her feel as alone as she should feel. But maybe it’s because she knew she’d be able to survive, having graduated school and having a steady job, knowing that if things got too rough for her, she could dip into the savings Daddy left for her.

She was finally independent, finally on her own. Only had to worry about herself, didn’t need to have to always organise things and order Vic or Johanna to-

She frowned at her thoughts. It was no use thinking of how things used to be. Johanna and Vic were gone to Central, Flash’s home turf. If anything, Johnny should be worrying about herself, considering the fact that she’s known to all who know her as Johnny Crane, as the one and only Scarecrows daughter.

And she was still in Gotham, she didn’t run away. She’s choosing to live in the home she grew up in, refusing to back down. People in some twisted form of revenge for what her Daddy did could come after her, the Batman could come analyze her.

Though that’d just be illogical, the Batman coming to check in on a eighteen year old who may or may not be dangerous.

If anything, he’d probably already have a file on her.

Johnny snorted, there was absolutely nothing sane about Gotham so she couldn’t fault Batman for having the fleeting thought of her being a possible accomplice or danger to his city. If she were in his shoes, Johnny figured she would have done the same. But she was probably not even on his radar, especially with all the more dangerous villains and villainesses rampaging around Gotham, breaking out and into Arkham Asylum. 

So it was safe to say Batman and Robin were busy chasing more dangerous individuals then she.

Johnny tilted her head to the side and surveyed the room, at how much space was left now. Considering it was just going to be her living here now, the biggest room could be her studio and she could move some of her things in there. And…whatever else was whatever else, she supposed.

Before she started moving things into the places she already had in mind, she took out her phone and sent off a quick text. They abandoned me. Tossing the Blackberry onto the couch and choosing to ignore it and reshape the place, Johnny put on some music and set to it.

As the hours dragged by and the sun set in the sky, Johnny had completely forgotten about her cell phone until his ringtone started to play halfway into her moving her stuff into the master bedroom.

Pausing in the middle of fixing the bed, she looked up at her out of the way princess veil and pondered if she should answer it or not.

Why not? Johnny smoothed the blanket to rid it of any wrinkles before she actually left the room.

It was their choice. it said, making her snort. “Of course it was their choice. They just wanted to run away,” she muttered her reply, unimpressed with his answer. Hitting the send button, Johnny pocketed the phone instead of leaving it.

Then what are your plans?

Johnny scoffed at the message and dialled his number, carefully placing a poster on a wall and making sure it was straight before tacking it in place as she waited for him to answer her call.

“Okay, now I’m unimpressed, forget earlier. Just, seriously, Roy? What are your plans.” she mocked as soon as he grunted hello, “You should guess what I’m doing. Remodelling the apartment now that it’s just me,”

“Nice to hear how much you love me,” Roy replied sarcastically.

“Still unamused, baby.” she stood on her bed to untie her princess veil and watched as it fell over her and the edge of her mattress before moving to straighten it out where it was uneven. “I’m guessing you’re going all OCD now?” Johnny adjusted her glasses with a smirk at his dry question.

“You know me so well,”


End file.
